narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jushiro Kurama
is a notorious shinobi hailing from Konohagakure's Kurama Clan. Background Early Life .]]Unlike many shinobi of his generation, Jushiro was born into moments of conflict. Heir to Kurama Clan, Jushiro was expected to be a faithful shinobi of Konohagakure. However, his destiny would shift as his father discovered his son was blessed with his clan's unwonted Kekkai Genkai. A true war veteran, Jushiro's father planned to overthrow the Hokage utilizing his son's newfound powers. Before the could take root, members of the Anbu Black Ops were ordered to kill the "Child of Darkness". Due to Jushiro unpredictable and immense power, the boy would survive the attack and the discreet coup d'état would become a public revolt. In the following months, Jushiro's clansmen would continuously fall in battle against the military might of the village. In order to save the bloodline and offer the clan a chance in the upcoming decades, Jushiro was sent to the conflicted state of Amegakure, where he inevitably lived as an orphan. Over the next couple of years, Jushiro's path would be soaked in blood and death. Jushiro's existence was not aloof to Konoha, as such, throughout this time, dozens of highly skilled shinobi were sent to massacre him. If it were not for his unrivaled power in illusion, his death would have been premature. Jushiro lived day by day, with his life never guaranteed. Starvation and loneliness were two more enemies that Jushiro was forced to battle on a continuous basis. But with every passing day, Jushiro's will to live would fade. Eventually, Jushiro became depressed and stopped fighting what appeared to be inevitable. Near the brink of death, Jushiro stood at the face of death as an another Anbu— no older than him, located him in his fragile state. But rather than executing him on the spot, Zenjiro Yamanaka befriended Jushiro's life and offered to stay with him despite being affiliated to Konohagakure. Despite their rather different personalities, the two would become immediate friends. Jushiro's bitter experience with reality and superior age would force him to act as Zenjiro's older sibling. While Jushiro was not as ambitious nor curious as his newfound friend, he partook in all of Zenjiro's quests. The two were rather popular among the many criminals of Amegakure. Zenjiro's hero complex put the two boys in tough and life-threatening situations against infamous shinobi syndicates. While never going through formal training that Zenjiro had, Jushiro would develop a battle sense and urgency for survival that mimicked those who lived in the Warring States Period. Together the two would pose a threat that would even emerge on the 's radar. Amegakure Civil War At the age of ten, Amegakure inevitably fell into a period of war. While the country was split in half due to the crisis, Zenjiro and Jushiro fought alongside those who supported the Shinobi Union— Jushiro himself favored neither of the two sides but chose to support Zenjiro. Nonetheless, the duo seemed to have chosen the weaker of the two. Despite the military support of the Shinobi Union, the united effort of dozens of sinister syndicates that dwelled within the hated nation seemed to overwhelm the latter's power. During the Battle of Pain Tower, Zenjiro and Jushiro would fight against notorious S-rank criminal Akihiko. During this battle, Jushiro discovered the darker side of his Kekkei Genkai through the use of the Ido Transformation. Nearly breaking the division between reality and fantasy, Jushiro managed to defeat the transmigrant alongside Zenjiro— not without a price, however. Never having fought such a strenuous battle before, Jushiro would require weeks of recovery. While externally, his wounds were healing at an alarmingly fast rate, internally, a mental conflict with the darkness inside of him would begin. Often falling into inexplicable commas, Zenjiro worried about his closest friend. A dark aura covered Jushiro body forcing Zenjiro to play doctor, even though he had promised Jushiro he would never pierce his mind without his permission. In an act of desperation, Zenjiro would suppress the darkness deep within Jushiro with his advanced usage of the Yamanaka Clan's techniques. Upon doing this, the darkness would subside and Jushiro lost all memory of the battle and the darkness within him. Days following these events, the duo would return to the battlefield. With their victory over Akihiko common knowledge at this point, the two were now a target of high value. Unlike in traditional wars, where military fronts under the same banner work in unison, the shinobi of Amegakure set-up an incentive-based hit-list. As a result of their victory, Zenjiro and Jushiro were both considered A-rank targets, worth several million in ryō. Personality Nindō Appearance Abilities Trivia Quotes